Hydraulic systems include valves. The valves are often spool or poppet style valves, and are controlled by an operator. The operator, using a joystick or other control interface, enters a command that causes an electromagnetic actuator, such as a solenoid, to drive movement of the valve between open and closed positions. In the case of a proportional valve, the valve can control hydraulic fluid flow rate through the valve in proportion to the magnitude of an electrical current provided to a solenoid of the valve. The valves can be used to control hydraulic fluid flow to and from hydraulic actuators such as hydraulic cylinders and hydraulic motors. For example, the valves can selectively stop and start hydraulic fluid flow to and from the hydraulic actuators to stop and start movement of the hydraulic actuators, and can selectively control the hydraulic fluid flow rates provided to and from the hydraulic actuators to control the rate of movement of the hydraulic actuators.